meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Happy Tree Friends Controversy Meme
This is a meme which some users do for some stuff, some people did for HTF (Happy Tree Friends) but better do it since a few people did it... And also ya know this show and that, there are some things to answer and yeah ya should know your answers since ya know this (Almost) very well... Since ya is not doing this somewhere, ya is doing the meme HERE in our wiki, so... Ah well there is sadly... Sadly only ONE rule, dude... Sadly is so: No fan characters included, (Snowers could be added in Least Favorite Ship with Giggles, but yeah we must think idk canon characters for this meme i guess?) only canon ones because... Idk, i can explain also if ya don't understand now... But dude, we should uh... Uh should heh we start dude? Since however we have a few stuff to add and that :/ Ah well meme starts: Favorite character: Let me guess, Cuddles? Despised character: Despised means the character ya hate, i believe it is Mr. Pickels right? I also hate him and this Pickle is my least fave too but i guess ya said so... Overrated character: Any character except Flippy since ya said he don't have much episodes, or DOES HE? Well, overrated can not only mean "Too much episodes" overrated can also mean too many people loves this character, and Flippy is loved by almost everybody, well i am ok with him, but he is a little too popular, so just so ya know! Overrated can mean two ways: Too many episodes or too much love from the fans. Idk but oh ok here is however is the list of SOME characters ya may think have too much love: Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles, Flaky (Yes, i like her, and ya also do but since people ship her with Flippy, she is KINDA popular, but i do not wanna say she is overrated but it depends which way ya see her...), Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Fliqpy, Splendid or Lammy? Out of all these i mentioned, which one do ya think got TOO much love? Just because ya think the character is overrated, it does NOT mean ya hate it, but ya think people either love him/her very much or the character appear too much, so which of these would ya list? One of them? Underrated character: HERE is the opposite to overrated, underrated means a character who nobody notice or give much love tho, and yes, not having much episodes either and ya want the character to appear often IS underrated, i think Toothy would be listed, but here is a list of choices if ya unsure: Toothy, Lumpy (Yes, he was listed on overrated BUT Lumpy can be underrated, Lumpy yeah uh u know, Lumpy have much episodes and appear almost all the time, but if ya think about it, fans of HTF, some people HATE Lumpy, and Lumpy was hated much before so dude, dis moose seems hated and people think he is an idiot which he is but he is a nice one, people hated him for killing Fliqpy BUT Lumpy did to defend himself, so it depends how ya see him...), Russell, Mime, Cro-Marmot (He was also in overrated because he may be liked by people even IF he don't do much stuff, but he may be funny and people hate him just because he looks useless, it also depends how ya see Cro-Marmot since he don't have much episodes but i am not surprised because he don't do many stuff...), Flippy or Truffles? If ya think about it, i guess Toothy is the most underrated of those... I believe ya is gonna put him to this part unless ya also feel sorry now for one of the others i mentioned suddenly for some reason... So Toothy or who? Ya decide! Favorite episode: Ya had "Remains to be Seen" "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" and both Double Whammy parts in top three favorite episodes, i know Spin Fun Knowin' Ya so was your second but... We both forgot... Hm, Was Double Whammy your favorite or third? And was Remains to be Seen third or favorite? Ah well maybe Remains to be Seen? We go with that one? :/... Despised episode: Well, hard to find a BAD episode i guess? There might be a FEW episodes ya hate, since for me i only hate 10 episodes, but you have one episode ya think is the worst or is maybe boring or idk why? Choose one if ya think about it? Favorite pairing: Isn't it obvious? CuddlesXGiggles right? ^^ Despised pairing: Yes ya know as i said... IF the rule wasn't added, SnowersXGiggles would be the WORST ship, ok so instead.. hm, idk but is Disco BearXGiggles AND Disco BearXPetunia the worst ship maybe? But yeah Disco Bear try to flirt them and none of them likes this bear, but DB works with Flaky but this thing... DBXGiggles and DBXPetunia is the worst ship then IF we are talking about canon characters? DO ya think so? I guess i think so, we gonna choose this worst? Favorite smoochie: Is any smoochie, idk WHAT smoochie was your favorite, ya can choose any smoochie to be your favorite since there seriously only is eleven of them, very true.. So when we very Eh ehem very sure, which smoochie is the best for you tho somewhat? And Despised smoochie: So now, Smoochie ya hate? I like all smoochies but let me guess, uh u do not like Cuddles' Smoochie? I guess so? Since ONLY smoochie without blood? Well it is funny tho but it lack blood makes your least favorite? Is it the smoochie who maybe not suck but it... Is not the best either? Ya gonna choose this smoochie? Since if it had blood it would pass but ya choose i guess? So, this is a meme with your opinions of these HTF stuff i listed, if ya read careful, ya should understand what i meant, and if ya know what to add, your welcome! Good luck to decide! Category:Blog posts